Saiyan Boredom and Depression SUGAR and BEER!
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: B & V get into a fight while Gohan's at their house. B leaves with Trunks and V feels bad but won't show it. G decieds to help V feel better. Bring out the sugar, sharpies and beer kegs! They through a party! But, G's an underaged drinker! Gasps!
1. The Gate and Fight

Hi peoples! Um I don't know who's account this is going on......but......this is just a one shot cause me and Hiei's Dark Dragon got together for a sleepover and we got really bored-well actually we didn't get bored but- so we decided to write a story about DBZ.  
  
Saiyan Boredom and Depression...SUGAR and BEER for everyone!......Especially  
SUGAR......  
  
One day, after the Cell Games but before the Birth of the child known to the world as Goten, Gohan was walking through a park, a park that just happened to be near the Brief's residence.  
  
......Hum? Why, you ask? Well, seeing as that Gohan's Mother, considering her being pregnant and all, was having rather drastic mood swings. And Gohan, understandably, did not want to be around for it.  
  
So, he decided to leave the house and go for a little stroll, that interestingly took him to Bulma's......He has been feeling the after effects of his father's death and has been trying to do many things to get his mind off it. This often would mean, visiting a family friend not looking for sympathy but just being around other people would help him feel better. It was quiet at home for him now and it wasn't all too comforting......Anyway, enough of that.  
  
Gohan could see the Brief's place from where he was standing, he thought for a moment. 'To go, or not to go......' he pondered.  
  
'......go......' He decided.  
  
He walked over to the large building, but before he could reach the building, he had to work his way past a big old gate.  
  
"What the?......" Gohan was lost. "This wasn't here last time. Was it?" He inspected the gate for a moment, looking around it, at how tall it was, how far around the premises it went and the thingy that had a bunch of buttons on it.  
  
"What's this?" Gohan asked......himself......  
  
It was one of those button pad thingies they have on gates that rich people live in. Above it, there was a speaker and a button that said, "Speak here". So Gohan did as it said. He push the button and waited a minute. Nothing happened, so he said Hello.  
  
There was a voice on the other end that said, "State you're reason(s) for being here."  
  
Gohan did so.  
  
"Uh......" He said. "I'm here to see Bulma." He finished.  
  
"Miss. Briefs house is not open to the public, nor is she to see people with out a scheduled appointment." Said the voice.  
  
"No you don't understand, I'm not......" Gohan was cut off.  
  
"You have a nice day sir." And the voice was gone.  
  
"No I'm a family, friend......ug......" Gohan said while re-pushing the button.  
  
"Ah, screw this." He whispered before finding the nearest tree, climbing it until he reached the leaves and then very quickly, so no one could see him, flying over the gate and into Bulma's yard. Once in the yard though, a voice came over an intercom saying "GET OFF THE GRASS!" in all kind's of different languages. Gohan ran off the grass and "finally" reach the door and knocked on it.  
  
Bulma answered the door. "Oh hey Gohan what brings you here?" Gohan was very happy to see a "happy" familiar face.  
  
He smiled like a dork. "Oh I a, just felt like stopping by if that's okay......" He looked back at the obstacle course he just went through. The "GET OFF THE GRASS!" voice(s) were still going.  
  
Bulma frowned a bit. "Oh, yeah......sorry about that kid-o. But we just got tired of people being able to walk onto our property and come up to our door just to ask for autographs or somthen stupid like that. We've even found Dog poop in the yard, can you believe that?!" She said sounding a little mad.  
  
"Well," Gohan said. "That is stupid, but don't you guys keep a lot of dogs until you can find a home for them?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said reassuringly. "But we keep em all inside."  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Anyway......" Bulma continued. "My father and Vegeta picked this out together......"  
  
"Together?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, they both agreed on it......" She said.  
  
"Anyway why are we standing out here, let's go inside and have some tea or, something." Bulma lead him into the house and took him to the living room where Vegeta was sitting on a couch watching TV, or channel surfing's more like it. Trunks was in a play pin behind the couch, crying. Bulma quickly walked to Trunks and picked him up and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Oh sh-sh, Baby Trunks, don't cry, it's okay, Mommy's here, Mommy's here......Go ahead and make yourself at home Gohan."  
  
Gohan nodded and sat on the couch closest to him, which wasn't the one Vegeta was on. Gohan smiled and Bulma also smiled before smacking Vegeta over the head with one of Trunk's squeaky baby toys.  
  
"Ow! Women, what is your problem!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Trunks was right here crying the whole time and you didn't do anything about it!" She yelled back.  
  
"SO?!" Vegeta replied while rubbing his head.  
  
"So?......SO!?" Bulma yelled even louder.  
  
"Yes so!" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"So! All you had to do was get up off your lazy ass and pick him up! You're always say 'I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, Nothings too hard for me.' Well you sure not living up to your word's!" She was doing an impression of Vegeta, and she was pissed.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "The Brat's not my responsibility!"  
  
"What?!" She yelled. "Not your responsibility! He's your son!"  
  
Gohan was getting scared, he had seen them fight before, but not to this magnitude.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you Vegeta?!" Bulma screamed. "You're part of the reason he's even hear!"  
  
"So I had sex and brought a Brat into the world. Big deal it's the women's job to take care of the children." Vegeta said smoothly.  
  
"Stop calling him Brat! And big deal!? Well I got news for you, this isn't the planet Vegeta! Things are different here!"Bulma objecting to Vegeta saying that it's the women's job.  
  
"So?!" Vegeta said once again.  
  
Bulma had had enough "Listen Vegeta, I don't know what it was I ever saw in you, but I know one thing......" She grabbed him by the shirt. "You helped make him and you're gonna help raise him Dammit! At least as long as you live in this house!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence minus Trunks' cries. Gohan was speechless.  
  
'I will be amazed if that child grows up sane' Gohan thought.  
  
"Bulma turned to Gohan. "I'm sorry Gohan, but I have to go." She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed a jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?!" She yelled. "Nothing I ever do seems to matter. The only thing I do for you that you care about is being fed and me updating your training equipment." Bulma walked out of the room, but popped her head from behind the corner for a moment, "Oh, and Vegeta, if anyone around here's a Brat, it's you." Then she walked off.  
  
Surprisingly Vegeta didn't really do anything, like have a reaction, he just went back to channel surfing.  
  
Gohan sat stiff.  
  
'Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea' He thought.  
  
What did you think? It was supposed to be a one shot but I'm stupid and didn't so now it's like a chapter story, it won't be long though, like maybe 4 more chapies or something, possibly not even that many. Oh and I know this one wasn't very comical but it's just setting up the story ya know. The next one's will be funnier, or at leas they should be. Oh I'm updating my other stories too, so they should be up soon, how soon, no idea. 


	2. Sympathies and Chocolate!

SO SORRY PEOPLE! I thought that I had put this chapter up when I posted all of my other stories and chapters last night. But, I guess I was stupid and only though I had. Oops. Well, it's up now, and I'm late for the party, but what the heck, it's by one day.   
  
Hey! Hello all. I is tiered......  
  
I don't think I's gots anything to say......so......Onward to the story!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Boy would I have fun though if I did ......  
  
SAUGAR and BEER!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sympathies......and chocolate!   
  
Gohan, still sitting on the couch, was wondering what he should do.  
  
'Should I just go back home? Or should I stay here? Man, everyone's been acting different ever since Dad died......'  
  
He looked down to his feet for a moment, remembering his Dad and how much he missed him. Gohan then looked up at Vegeta, he still didn't look like he really cared that Bulma left, he was still channel surffing......  
  
"A......Dude, Vegeta?......" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta did nothing, even though he had heard him loud and clear, he continued to watch the TV.  
  
"Vegeta......Don't you care at all that Bulma's gone?"  
  
Vegeta made a quick movement towards Gohan.  
  
"Of course I do! I just......geeeeEER!......" He shot back.  
  
Gohan leaned back into the couch.  
  
"Geez, sorry Dude......I didn't mean to make you mad......"  
  
Vegeta let out a heavy sigh, turned off the T.V., put his hands behind his head and leaned back in to the couch.  
  
Gohan felt bad, even though Vegeta wasn't showing his feelings, he knew that he was upset that Bulma had left. 'I wonder if there's anything I could do to make him feel better?' He thought. 'It wouldn't feel right to just leave him like this......'  
  
He thought back on all the things that he'd tried to do to make himself feel better after his Dad had died. He eat lots of sugar and chocolate so he'd be on a constant sugar high and bouncing off the walls, and he even sniffed sharpies and white out and stuff. He knew that it killed brain cells but it made him feel better, and act nicer towards everyone else. He wanted to try some alcohol or Beer or something, but he never got the courage, or chance to do it......  
  
'Hey......' He thought. 'I know, Bulma should have Beer and alcohol! I'll give him chocolate, sugar, beer, alcohol, and sharpies all at once! Yeah! And we can have a party, this should be weird, but fun......'  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
Gohan got up off the couch and walked over to Vegeta. He smiled at him, and Vegeta could tell that he was planning something.  
  
"Alright what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," Gohan replied. "I just wanted to know if you wanted some chocolate." He happily took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and showed it to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stared at the candy for a moment, and then looked at Gohan.  
  
"I've heard of chocolate, but I've never actually had it." He said in his usual gravely voice.  
  
Gohan's eye's widened.  
  
"You've never had chocolate!?" He yelled. "Geeze, what planet are you from?" He said sarcastically, forgetting that Vegeta really was from another planet.  
  
Vegeta grunted, he had heard people say that before.  
  
"The Planet Vegeta." He replied back, answering Gohan's question.  
  
"......Oh, yeah, haha, sorry......" Gohan said as he sat down.  
  
Vegeta only grunted again.  
  
"But still," Gohan started. "You have to try some. I'm not a big chocolate lover, but I still think it's good......" Gohan unwrapped the candy and held it up to Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head in the other direction, avoiding the candy bar and Gohan.  
  
"Come on, it'll make you feel better." He said, swinging the chocolate back and forth in Vegeta's face. Vegeta turned back around, he knew that if he didn't give in that he was probably going to swing it in his face all day.  
  
"Fine, I'll eat it. But against my will......" He took the chocolate from Gohan's hand and was about to take a bit when he asked.  
  
"Why the Hell did you have a candy bar in your pocket?"  
  
"Recently I've been taking things like chocolate, other really sugary stuff and sharpies, along with me where ever I go. Because it makes me feel better when I feel sad......In fact, it just makes me feel better period." Gohan told Vegeta.  
  
"Oh......" Vegeta was about to take another bit when he asked.  
  
"Why are you only doing it now?"  
  
"Because I miss my Dad lots, and it helps me get my mined off him." Gohan had a bit of a sad face but it quickly went away, as he wanted to see what Vegeta would think of the chocolate.  
  
"Well, enough of that, take a bite already!" He yelled happily.  
  
Vegeta slowly brought the chocolate to his lips, he quickly sniffed it, and then took a very small bit. Gohan waited with baited breath, as Vegeta slowly chewed the tasty treat.  
  
"Well?......" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta had finished chewing and had swallowed the chocolate, a shocked look came over his face. He slowly turned his head to look at Gohan. And then, with out warning, he stuffed the rest of the chocolate bar in his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed it.  
  
Gohan took that as a yes, but he wanted to make sure he was right.  
  
"So, do you like it?"  
  
"Like it?" Vegeta said. "I think it's just about the best thing I've ever had!" He smiled, which was surprising, but it helped Gohan remember something.  
  
"Ya know," He started. "It's a proven scientific fact that chocolate helps you feel better."  
  
"No kidding." Vegeta said licking his lips. "You have any more?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure there's some in the kitchen." He got up off the couch and quickly went into the kitchen. He searched for a few minutes, but never found any chocolate. But he found something that was just as good, if not better.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" He yelled. "Do you want some sugar instead? I couldn't find any chocolate."  
  
"Well if it's anything like chocolate, then bring it here!" He demanded.  
  
"Okay!" Gohan shouted back. The sugar was in a big container, he didn't want to mess up Bulma's kitchen by taking the whole thing into the living room though, and had second thoughts about it.  
  
'Na, I'll clean it up and put everything back where it's sposed to be when we're done.' He picked up the big container and walked back into the living room. 'Hey,' He thought. 'I should give him sharpies too.'  
  
Gohan knew that everything he was giving and going to give Vegeta was eventually going to make him go a little coocoo. But he was planning on being the "designated driver". But little did he know, that he too, would use the overwhelming powers of the sugar and sharpies, and soon to be alcohol and Beer......and that together, they would do very, stupid, things......  
  
It's not the best thing ever, but hey, it's here. -- Well, there probably will be about 2 to 4more chapters, and they should be up fairly soon, so stay tuned for more of......whatever the title of this story is!   
  
Remember this is my big updating party, Belated sort-of but oh well, so here's a list of all the other stories I've updated, and a new one.   
  
UPDATED CHAPTERS:  
  
Attack of the Killer Wiggle Chicken!  
A play on something really funny that my mom did when she was little and had a baby duckling that followed her everywhere, one day she acsidentaly stepped on it and broke it's neck and she went and showed ot to her Mom and asked her to fix it. It's also a play on my pen name.  
  
In the story, Goten finds an "already dead" chicken in the middle of the woods, which is weird. He takes it home to Gohan and asks him to fix it, cause he doesn't get that it's already dead. Of course he can't fix an already dead chicken, so......what's a big brother to do? But when "a bored" Trunks calls asking for Goten to come play at his place......all Hell breaks loose! Why? Because there's more to this "supposedly dead" chicken, then meats the eye......  
  
Your Mom! It's a bout Gohan going through puberty, but it's not just that. Gohan's mom is pregnant with Goten and is kidnapped by an evil alien race that wants to control the world! (of course) Now it's up to Gohan and Vegeta to save his Mother and beat the poop out of the aliens! Tis funny, say my reviewers.  
  
AC My End I recently updated it, so it's not exactly a party one, but the new chapter's there.  
  
It's what I think should have happened in the time following the Cell Games. It answers all the unanswered questions; what happened to Lime? When did Krillen and 18 get married? How'd everyone cope with Goku's death? And what about Goten and Marron?  
  
It's also a mixture of how I think DragonBall Z should have ended and how Akira Toryiama originally wanted to end it. And believe me, what he originally wanted to do, was much better......It eventually turns into a Gohan and Videl, but that's a little ways off in the story right now. Tis a drama.  
  
NEW The Day I Died It's about what I think happened, should have happened, in the future that never was. It starts with Goku's death and is mostly about Gohan, and Trunks', living Hell for a life. It's kind-of a Future Trunks fanfic too, but it's told as a memory, in first person, from Gohan's point of view. 


	3. SUGAR HIGH!

Peeps, sup! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but it's the end of summer, I'm feeling the end of Summer blues. Wha! I don't want to go back to school!

Well, not much to say, except that I got the new DBZ movie about a week ago (on the day it came out) and that on a 5 star rating, it was about a 2......Sadness, I know. It was okay, but......I can't really explain it, you'll just have to watch it for yourself.

Saiyan Boredom and Depression, SUGAR and BEER!

Chapter 3

Sugar High!

Gohan and Vegeta had been eating sugar and sniffing sharpies for the past hour, and things, were getting pretty ugly......

They had finished the 10 pounds of sugar that was being kept in the jar in Bulma's kitchen, and after they'd finished that, their hunger for sugar still wasn't filled. So they rampaged through the kitchen looking for some more sugar, or anything sugar related, when Gohan stumbled upon the Mother of all sugar bags.

In the pantry, there was the biggest bag of sugar that Gohan had ever seen in his whole entire life. And when he called Vegeta over to see it, Vegeta almost bowed down before it to praise its mightiness. It was a 65 pound bag of sugar about the size of Gohan! (I wish those existed )

Then Gohan and Vegeta started to act like the early monkey like humans in the beginning of 2001: A Space Odyssey, and were on their hands and knees touching the bag of sugar like it was the monolith. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then, no offense, but that's just weird and you should watch the movie.)

After they finished worshiping the bag, Vegeta ripped it open and dunked his head into it and began eating the sugar like a horse and its trough. Gohan too joined in and they both eat the sugar until the level of it was too low for them to continue eating it the way they were.

So they both got giant cups and......you get the picture......After they were done eating the sugar, they were on the biggest sugar high ever in the history of......sugar highness. They were bouncing off the walls, literally, and Vegeta was even smiling and laughing. Gohan was talking really fast and was double everything that Vegeta was.

After they both were done with the major part of their sugar highs, they were starting to feel the effects of eating somewhere around 40 pounds of sugar each. They laid on the floor of the kitchen for a little bit, letting their stomachs digest the sugar and wondering what to do next......

"......Dude......" Gohan said slowly.

"I've never felt this good in my entire life!" Vegeta said happily and faster then he'd usually ever talk.

"......Dude......" Gohan said, in, return?

"I feel so, woobly, but it kicks ass!" Vegeta yelled faster.

"......DUDE......" Gohan, once again, said but a little louder this time.

"Give me a Sharpie Boy." Vegeta demanded.

Gohan reached into his coat pocket and brought back out a red Sharpie and handed it to Vegeta. He took the Sharpie, removed the cap and brought it to his nose, taking in a good whiff of it.

"WOOOOO!" Vegeta almost squeaked, before Gohan smack Vegeta's hand playfully, causing a chain reaction that sent the Sharpie to go half way up his nose.

"AAHHH!" He yelled in surprise and slight pain.

Gohan just laughed, more then he usually would have, at the sight of Vegeta with a Sharpie stuck up his nose.

"Shut up Brat!" Vegeta yelled while slowly pulling the Sharpie out of his left nostril.

"EEEEWWWWW!" Gohan yelled, disgusted at what he saw when the Sharpie was fully emerged from Vegeta's nose.

"Eeeewwww!" Gohan laughed. "Vegeta boogers!"

"Hey, it's your fault." Vegeta said, surprisingly, calmly.

"Yeah, I know, but it's funny." Gohan started to sit up.

Vegeta stood up and got a napkin off the counter top to blow his nose with. But before he was going to blow his shnoz, he reached out his arm, Sharpie in hand, to Gohan.

"You want it back?" He asked.

"Ha, no thanks, you can keep it." Gohan said, surprised that he'd even asked.

"Whatever......" Vegeta had expected it to be a no, so he just threw it away in the nearest garbage can. He then blew his nose.

"Hey Veget," Gohan started. "What'd ya want to do now?"

Vegeta finished blowing his shnoz and momentarily looked at the napkin to see what had come out of his nose and got a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" He asked, not able to fully here what Gohan had said on account that he had been blowing his nose.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO!" He said slowly and loudly.

"Oh......" Vegeta looked down to his feet for a moment, trying to think of what they should do, and what would be fun.

Gohan took a sniff of a Sharpie to "help" him "think" better.

"I know!" He yelled, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts.

"Let's have a Party! We can invite Krillen, and Yamcha and Roshie, and Oolong and just to top it off, Piccolo!" He sounded very happy with the idea.

Vegeta didn't really know what to think, he'd never really ever been to a party before and he didn't really know what they would do. So he figured, What the Hell.

"Sure, whatever. I've never really been to or had a party before and I guess there's no harm in throwing one......but What about Puar?" Vegeta didn't really understand why he mentioned everyone else but her and Turtle, but he didn't really count.

"Cause Puar's too smart, or something, and she would makes all stop. And tell us that it was a bad idea to have a party at Bulma's when she's not even here." Gohan explained.

"Oh......" Vegeta said, not really understanding. "But then, why Piccolo?"

"Because I can get him, to do anything. I just gotta find the right kind-a persuasion......" Gohan told him as best he could.

"Whatever......" Vegeta didn't really care anymore

"......So......" Vegeta started. "What'da we have to do first?"

"First! We invite, the guests." Gohan said as he got up and stumbled over to the phone. At least Vegeta had sustained "some" composure.

Gohan picked up the phone and called Kama House, everyone he was intending on inviting was most likely there. H waited for someone to pick up.

'"Hello?" It was Roshie.

'Good,' Gohan thought. He was hoping that one of the more party like animals would pick up.

'"Hey-a Roshie! It's Gohan! Hey, u, would you and the rest of all the peoples that are over there like to come over to Capsule Corp. for a shaken PART-A!" He said like a crazy person.

"Au......" Roshie started.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Gohan said happily.

"Au, Gohan, why are you inviting us to a party at Bulma's? Does she know about this? You sound kind-of funny, what's going on?" Roshie asked.

"There'll be Beer and porn videos." Gohan said persuasively, knowing that the old geezer couldn't pass up the chance to see naked women.

Suddenly, all logic left Roshie's brain.

"What? Oh, I'm already there Baby! I'll tell the others, when should come?"

Gohan smiled, 'It worked' He thought with delight.

"Um, well, not right away, but be here with in the next hour or so."

"Okay, works for me, Bye!" The old perve hung up the phone and Gohan looked to Vegeta with the biggest grimace ever upon his face. He looked like a fricken toad! To Vegeta at least.

"Well, what?" Vegeta asked in a miffed tone.

Gohan hung up the phone and coolly replied.

"On to step two."

(Wiggle Chicken Note:)

Hey, a, sorry if this chap wasn't as great as the others, but I just got my braces tightened today, and my mouth really hurts. AND I SWARE IT'S LIKE EFFECTING MY WRITING ABILITIES! And I'm tired too and got a bit of a head ach, so......But anyways. Thanks for all of the reviews people. And stay tuned for the next chappie of, this story.

Next Time: Gohan and Vegeta go to get the stuff they need for their par-tay and the guests arrive! And all Hell "starts" to break loose.

Well, bye bye for now. (I'd smile, but my mouth hurts too much too. Wha! I don't like getting my braces tightened!


End file.
